Welcome To The Mills
by frostbitten-pooka-roo
Summary: In the world of spirits, "Seasonals" are considered as pets or slaves and are bred for either work or pleasure. Pitch Black is the owner of a big production breeding mill. Jack is an Omega that is captured in the wild and sold at an auction to Pitch Black. Pitch wants to breed Jack to a Spring Alpha to save Winter Seasonals, but Jack must first be broken in by an Autumn Beta.
1. Welcome to the Mills

**WARNINGS:**

**This story may contain:**

**Omega!verse, Mpreg, animal abuse, male lactation, violence, sex, breeding, blood, gore, cruelty, bondage, people being treated like animals, ect.**

**Dont like, dont read!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to train your Dragon.**

* * *

He awoke slowly. The world drifted in and out for several minutes as he lay face down, naked on a cold surface. Noise and constant chatter of shrieks and yells echoed loudly throughout wherever he was. He blinked owlishly, his eyes unfocused and rolling. His whole body ached, like he had head dived into a snow bank. His mouth was terribly dry and he tried to moisten it with his tongue. His view from where he was currently laying showed him he was inside a den of some sort, one a bit small for his taste. But upon further inspection as his vision cleared, he realized it wast a small den but a hard, cold box of some sort. It had bars lining the top, allowing some light in. His heart rate increased and his breath became timid.

He grimaced in pain as he pushed himself slowly off the cold flooring of his box. He could sit upright but the box was not tall enough for him to stand. His head spun a little as he leaned against one side of the box. raising his head, he looked through the bars and saw another box right next to him. A pair of golden eyes stared back at him from the other box. It was a male seasonal, like him, but a summer one. Looking past his neighbor's box, he could see they were in some kind of building, a huge warehouse of some sort. Lined along the walls and stacked upon each other were more boxes, crates to be exact, hundreds and hundreds of them, and all of them holding a yelling seasonal.

The golden eyed seasonal next to him was yelling something, but the noise was so loud, he couldn't make out any of anyone's cries. He didn't think the other seasonal was directly trying to communicate with him, because he was looking everywhere wildly, like every other seasonal in the building, looking for a way to escape.

The panic of the room was quickly seeping its way into him and making him shake with anxiety. He placed his hands flat against the sides of his crate but found he could not call upon his abilities. Usually frost would spread from his hands at his command, but nothing happened. He understood the panic in the room more clearly now as he pressed his palms against the sides of the crate harder, tried different spots, but still his ice would not come. Then he started to join the ware house in its mass panic. He shrieked and yipped in his native tongue, the language all seasonals knew, but no one heard nor cared.

Some time later, after nearly scratching his hands raw from clawing at his crate, the set of double doors at the end of the isle he was in opened and a loud noise rang once throughout the warehouse, like an alert to let you know the doors were opening. Three spirits came through the doors, all of them men. One was tall and burly, with a tattoo on his chin and wrapped in a vest of animal fur. He seemed to be the leader of the three, the way he walked ahead of them and cast back orders to them while looking down at his clipboard. The little winter spirit watched silently while the rest of the warehouse continued on its rant of panicked shrieks. He could barely hear as one of the men shouted over the noise to their leader.

"Eret! Was it 3225 or 4225?"

"It wasn't either of those you goon, it was 3425! Now get on it and remember to turn the collars on this time!"

"What about the snowflake?"

"He's up after 3425!"

Snowflake? They had to be talking about him, he realized. He hadn't seen another winter seasonal like himself for years, not since he was a young kit. Fear encased his heart as he pressed himself to the very back of his crate. Somewhere across and down the isle from him, the two men that worked for Eret wheeled out a crate which held "3425" he assumed. The crate was wheeled away down the isle and out the double doors at the end. Eret remained in the ware house, writing something on his clipboard while walking down the isle. The winter seasonal watched him as he walked and finally stopped directly in front of his crate. Eret knelt down to look through the bars of the crate at him and the seasonal pressed himself to the back of his crate as hard as he could, trying in vain to get away.

"Didn't believe my luck when I saw you in the net with the lot of them, a real diamond in the rough, aint ya, snowflake?"

Eret then stood and suddenly his crate was being moved out into the isle and wheeled towards the double doors and out of the noise of the warehouse. The little winter seasonal kept his back pressed against his crate and yipped in fear, calling out to anyone or anything that would help him.

His crate was pushed through the doors and into a long hallway. He was wheeled a long way down until Eret stopped at the end in front of a different pair of double doors. The seasonal could hear noise on the other side of them, but not like the warehouse. Yes it was loud, but it wasn't in his native language, it was the noise of a large crowd of spirits, all yelling and and cheering.

Eret was suddenly in front of his crate again but this time he was opening the door. The seasonal was frightened and near hyperventilating as Eret reached in and grabbed a hold of his arm. The collar waiting in his other hand.

"C'mon little snowflake, gonna make the boss happy tonight." He lured gently. The seasonal fought back but Eret was stronger and yanked him from the crate and quickly secured him in a head lock. The little winter seasonal struggled and wiggled as he tried in vain to free himself. He felt a coldness around his neck and snap into place, locking snugly around him. Eret then released his head but kept a strong hand on his collar, dragging him along as the seasonal tried to scramble away. Eret was stronger though so the seasonal had no other choice than to walk, on all fours, beside Eret and be led through the double doors.

When the doors opened, a blast of light and sound nearly threw his senses off and made him a bit dizzy at first. Shouts and cheers of a large crowd overwhelmed him and he found himself cowering against Eret. The room was like a small arena. There was a circular pit of sawdust in the middle about 40 feet across. Spirits watched from a raised platform that circled the pit where they looked down into. The winter seasonal looked ahead as he was led up to the edge of the pit. In the center of the pit was one of the other seasonals, "3425" he assumed. She was a spring seasonal with bright green eyes and a small build. Her bare body showed scars and signs of living in the wild, which they all bore. She had carried a litter or two before, he could tell. She seemed as timid as a mouse and cowered against her handler while an announcer read off her papers to the crowd through a speaker.

"Spring Seasonal, brood omega female, approximately 15 years old. Bidding will..."

The winter seasonal zoned the speaker out, two entangled into his own thoughts of survival. What would he be sold for? Work? I sex slave? A brood? Was he an omega or a beta? He wasn't sure anymore.

People started calling out their bids on the young female and soon enough the gavel was dropped and she was sold for 3,000.00 Dresands.

She was led out and he watched her go with a sadness for her, with a sadness for all of the others in the warehouse that would surely come after him. What would become of them? Was their destiny to rot is some cage like a common field rat? All these questions of unsure futures swam through his head as he was dragged through the shavings to the center of the pit. He was held there tightly by Eret.

"Ladies and businessmen," The speakers blasted, "We have had a very special catch in our recent plunder, behold, a rare Winter Seasonal!"

The little seasonal squirmed as the crowds looking down on him packed in, all murmuring and chatting amongst themselves, their eyes alight with interest and greed. He squirmed again to flee but Eret's grip on his collar held tight.

"Here is a fine specimen of a Winter Seasonal, virgin omega male," Yes, that was all true, He had never been with anyone, simply because he was mostly by himself and like they said, Winter Seasonals were rare.

"Approximately 18 years of age, He may very well be one of the last Winter Seasonals if not the last of his kind, such a rare jewel comes with a heavy price. Our bidding will start at 20,000.00 Dresands..."

He looked into the crowd with fear as people started accepting and raising the bid, so much so that the speaker could hardly keep up. He crouched further into the shavings, in a display of submission and pleading to be let free. He missed his woods, his little pond and his den. He missed racing with the deer and the feeling of the wind in his white hair.

Looking over the crowd he saw a very large spirit in a bright red coat and a great white beard, the man had tattoos up both burly arms and he was standing next to a slimmer spirit. It was a man, with ashen grey skin. He was dressed in a black suit while every other spirit in the crowd shouted out their bids, he simply stood there with a hard look on his face. And he was staring right at the winter seasonal. The little frame of the seasonal seemed to shrink even more into Eret's shadow as the tall dark spirit across the pit stared at him for a long time, his golden eyes running up and down along his body, calculatingly cold and intrigued.

The tall figure nodded to the burly man in the red coat and then without another word, walked away out of the crowd.

Then the man with the white beard and red coat lifted his arm and cried out, "100,000.00 Dresands!"

Then the entire room was shocked into silence for a full ten seconds until the speaker stuttered out, "Going for 100,000.00 Dresands...going...going...gone!"

* * *

"Its been good working with you, snowflake," Eret said as he counted up in cash his pay for the night. The winter seasonal was being shoved into a new crate by Eret's men, one that was labeled "Sold". He struggled but with his scrawny hide, wasn't getting very far and ended up being locked inside a box again.

"Knew when I first laid eyes on you that you'd bring in the dough and Drago would trust me to bring in a good catch every once in a while again. Good luck makin' them babies!"

The winter seasonal shrieked in horror as he was wheeled and then lifted into the back of a sleek black van. His crate was strapped securely to the van's interior and then the doors were shut and everything went black. All that was heard was Eret's muffled laughter.

The car ride was long, at least 80 minutes, and the winter seasonal counted every single one, every second was one second closer to the fate he so feared. His stomach rolled with the turns of the van and his mouth began to water. It was hot, he panted as he leaned against his crate. It has been an odd and stressful day and he was tired, and the driver's wild turning didn't help to ease his anxiety. Sweat dripped from his brow and drool dripped from his mouth onto the floor of his crate. His head and stomach spun dangerously. Another sharp turn came and he gagged and vomited, partly onto his hands because it was dark and he couldn't see. He threw up what little was in his stomach and then dry heaved painfully until he collapsed into the side of his crate and then slide down to the bottom. He was laying in his own vomit but he was too tired and sick to care. With the stench of vomit and the smells of the road filling his nose, his eyes fluttered and he eventually passed out.

He awoke to sunlight shining through his crate bars and onto his face. Then he heard hissed cursing in a foreign language. Then his crate was being lifted out of the van and he moaned in discomfort as his crate was quickly placed onto the ground. He curled into himself as he was suddenly wheeled forward, whoever was pushing him was obviously in a hurry. They passed two security guards and went through a door into a huge building. down a few hallways and through a few more doors, the crate finally stopped rolling and the seasonal relaxed a bit, a sigh of relief escaping him because the journey had made him sick to his stomach again.

There were voices and sounds all around him, sounding somewhat panicked. He heard a combination code being entered and then the sound of his crate door unlocking and being opened. He curled in on himself even more, simply wanting to be left alone. A pair of strong hands gently gripped him under his arms and slowly pulled him out of his crate and onto a softer surface that crinkled loudly. He relaxed a bit on the medical bed and let his mouth open to pant. It was still too hot.

The voices above him were still talking, and one seemed to be trying to calm the other one down. It was a female voice he noticed. Small hands started brushing his messy hair from his face and running over his body. They rested at his pulse points and opened his eyes, one at a time as a light was shone into them. He dozed off for a bit after that but when he awoke next it was because of a cold pack being rested on his head and it felt so good. He sighed happily and his body relaxed a bit more. He felt water being sponged over his body, washing him clean of vomit and grime, over his torso, his arms, down his legs and in between, and over his backside.

His senses slowly came back to him as well, he opened his eyes and found a woman above him in a white doctors coat. She had brightly colored hair and lavender eyes. When she saw she was awake, she smiled down at him sweetly.

"Hey there, sweety, feeling any better? You just got a little overheated in the car ride." She greeted, petting his hair and soothing it back. "I'm just doing some tests alright?" She picked up her clipboard and looked over it. He looked behind her and saw the man from earlier standing there, the one with the red coat and white beard.

"North," She called to him, "Where did you put his papers?"

"Right here Tooth," He replied, handing her an open envelope of papers.

Tooth pulled them out and looked through them.

"He is to be a brood, correct?" she asked North and he nodded.

"The boss wanted you to do a test...on that...you know." He replied awkwardly.

Tooth looked up at him and smiled, "Yes I know, and Mr. Black also wanted me to do a virginity test. See if he got what he really paid for."

Just then the door to the hallway opened and the man in the black suit from earlier walked in. The winter seasonal's eyes widened at him. He was tall and appeared even more intimidating up close. He had a no-nonsense sort of face and his eyes were cold and calculating, just as they were before, as he looked at the seasonal's bare body on the medical bed.

"Mr Black," Tooth greeted, somewhat surprised at his presence, "I didn't thin you'd be coming down here."

"Well," he started, his voice deep and accented, "That little snowflake came at a heavy cost, I wanted to make sure he was worth it, is he fertile?"

"I am just about to run the tests," Tooth confirmed then turned to North. "North would you help me?"

North got up from his seat on a stool and walked over to the head of the medical bed.

"Have you picked a name sir? It would be easier on him if he had a name to be called," Tooth asked as she set out her papers and put on a fresh pair of gloves.

"I've never thought much about their names, just that they do what I buy them for. Anything would work, I don't care, John, James, Jack, pick which ever you like." Mr. Black replied in a bored tone.

"Very well, Jack will do nicely," Tooth replied, writing it at the top of one of the seasonal's medical files.

_Jack_

He thought it was as good a name as any other, He had never really had a proper name other than "Frost" which a few other seasonals had called him from time to time.

There was something placed under Jack's nose that wrapped loosely around his head. whatever came from the tubes seem to relax him and he found himself quickly losing all the tense anxiety from his muscles. He was re-positioned more comfortably on his side, in the fetal position. Tooth mixed together a gel and spread it over his lower abdomen. Jack sighed at the feeling. Tooth then held some sort of instrument in her hand that was connected by a wire up to a computer screen. She then ran it slowly over the part of Jack's stomach that was covered in gel. Images came up on the computer screen, images Jack didn't understand but ones that Tooth clearly did.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up. "All your money hasn't been wasted, Mr. Black, Jack is one fertile omega."

They talked and discussed it and Jack didn't fully understand their discussion, but he was in some sort of hazy phase. His toes were tingly and his brain foggy, whatever she was giving him to breathe in was making him groggy and a bit less aware of things. He wondered how long it would affect him.

He had nearly dozed off when he felt Tooth's gloved hands at his backside. As he became a little more aware of his surrounding he realized North's beefy hands were resting on him, one on his head and one over his arm and side, to hold him down if he should move.

He brain struggled to answer his own question of why he would need to be held down when He felt the cold gel being spread against his backside, against his hole. And then he started to understand. His breath quickened and he gave a soft moan at the uncomfortable feeling.

She was rubbing more there and he found himself trying to shift but being unable to. He looked up to see Mr. Black standing by the door, his arms crossed and his face in that ever present look of calculating.

Jack gave a yelp and then a gasp when the first finger slipped in. It didn't hurt as he thought it would. It went in deeper, wiggling and feeling around for something, for what, he didn't know. but his mouth fell open in a small cry when another was gently added. It started to hurt. He tried wiggling his hips, to get away from the unwelcome intrusion.

"Good boy Jack, almost done," Tooth praised as her fingers slid in further, causing Jack jump give a little jolt and gasp out a throaty moan. His mouth was open and he was panting again. He begged them in his mind to stop, that it hurt, but they wouldn't understand his language if he spoke.

Tooth's fingers brushed against something inside him and he gasped out a whimper, his head snapping up in surprise. Tooth then pulled her gloved fingers out slowly and Jack relaxed again against the medical table.

Tooth removed her gloves and picked up her pen to write something on Jack's medical records.

"Congratulations Mr. Black, Jack is indeed a virgin. I know you are eager to breed him but he will need to be broken in slowly." She emphasized."Omega males can conceive just as females can but their first breeding session is the hardest to conceive in. Omega males have an extra barrier if you will and that barrier needs to be broken in order to conceive. But its a process that will take a few tries to achieve. Since he is a virgin, start him out light. Have him spent time with a beta first, to take his virginity. If the beta can fertilize him then great but if not move on to an alpha. Only then will he be able to handle it."

"Wise words indeed Tooth, duly noted. Have him transported to the breeding ward and put him in with an Autumn Beta. Just introduce them first, then call me when they're prepared for their first breeding session together."

"Yes sir, I'll keep you posted." Tooth replied with a smile. Mr. Black nodded and left the room just as quickly as he had entered.

North went to fetch a clean crate as Tooth walked up to Jack and pet his hair comfortingly.

"C'mon Jack, lets go visit Hiccup."


	2. Hiccup

Jack was currently in a new crate, one that was a bit bigger that the last one he had been locked in and for that he was thankful. After his physical exam, he had been wheeled through the building, into an elevator and moved four floors up. He was currently In a large wash room of some sort and he fought again against the nausea rolling in his stomach. He watched silently through the bars of his crate as he waited his turn. Other seasonals were being put in large separate cells made of chain link fencing. There were drains in the floor of each cell and a separate hose for each. Once in the cells the seasonals were being hosed down with a strong spray of soapy looking water and then rinsed. They all fought it, trying in vain to move away from the strong spray of the hose but it was futile.

Jack had a bad history with water, he had nearly drowned when he was a kit back in his corner of the woods and the sight of his fellow seasonals crying out and thrashing around in their cells didn't help to push down his fear. Jack was so engrossed in his thoughts that when North approached his crate, he was taken by surprise. North entered the combination on his crate lock and the door swung open with a creak.

"Come now Jack, you must be bathed," North insisted as he struggled to get Jack out of his crate. Jack struggled and squirmed against North's grip on his collar, his hands and feet slipping on the damp tile flooring. He chirped and gave little high pitched hoots of fear as he resisted against North's lead. Jack's lithe body was no match for the Russian's strength however, and he was forced into a cell, the door shut and locked firmly behind him. He spun on his heel and gripped at the chain link with desperation. He yipped and chirped in fear and panic, his eyes desperately trying to find mercy in his captives. But all he received was North coming up to his cell with one of the hoses and sticking it through the chain link.

Jack barely had time to scramble back from the hose before it was switched on and soapy water started pounding against him. He let out a cry and slipped in his attempt to find the back of his cell. Trying to keep the water from his eyes, he slammed into the back wall of his cell and clung to it desperately, his back hunched and turned to North. The water was powerful and it hurt against his little frame. At least the water was somewhat cold. He turned and slid along the back wall in an attempt to get away from the hose's spray, but it followed him wherever he went. North spoke to him over the hose but he didn't listen, he didn't hear, he didn't want to. He eventually curled up in one of the back corners, hiding his front and his face against his knees and pressed them against the corner. The spray stopped momentarily and he tried to stop hyperventilating. He yelped in fear however when he was being sprayed again, the soap being rinsed from his quivering body.

It eventually stopped and he couldn't help himself as his body started to shake with unwanted sobs. He panted and cried in his corner and even as North tried to coax him out, he didn't budge. He merely hid his face and cried until North was forced to physically drag him out and place him, still sopping wet, back into his crate.

* * *

Light shone down from the center of a circular, padded room and cast a shadow underneath two passionately entwined bodies. The female Omega under the male Beta yipped and squeaked in pleasure as his mouth licked against her throat. She panted and yelped as he found deep purchase once more between her legs. He grunted softly and continued his thrusts, his hands tight on her sides and her fingers in his hair. He could feel his stomach coiling tight, a sure sign that their session was nearly over. By her growing cries, he could tell she was nearly there too, her legs curling around him in a desperate attempt to bring him closer. With a few last frantic thrusts, she clenched around him with a high cry and he stilled inside her and growled against her throat, holding back the urge to bite into her skin and claim her. But he had finally reached the point to where his handler trusted him to not have to wear a muzzle. He had years of training and knew better, he was not to breed her, she was simply being broken in, and he was her Breaker and had been for a solid week. He panted against her neck and let his heart slow along with hers. The circular room they were in was surrounded by windows above them, where the company's doctors and scientists could safely monitor and watch the breeding that happened below. Everything was tracked, their heart rate, their blood pressure, even how close they were to climaxing, and it was all possible by a small heat sensitive chip that was placed in their collars. It was to monitor their health and ensure they were fit to be bred safely. At first, everyone watching closely from above was a bit distracting, but the male Beta had learned over the years to ignore it and simply do his job.

The door to the circular room opened with a click and three workers entered with two roll-able crates and a live taser. One glance at the taser and the Beta male seasonal quickly lifted himself off the still panting female and pulled out of her before quickly crawling over on all fours (as quickly as he could with a prosthetic leg) and obediently into one of the crates. He ate up the treat waiting for him inside but found no pleasure in it as he had when he was first trained to be a Breaker.

"Good boy, Hiccup." His handler, Jamie spoke softly, knowing he wouldn't need to use the taser and turned it off quickly. Jamie was new to the company, having been there for only a little over a year and fresh out of Seasonal Husbandry school. Hiccup was grateful for him, his previous trainer had been strict and mean with a terrible temper, and had been fired and arrested on account of beating Hiccup and breaking his leg to an non-savable mangled mess in the process. Hiccup now had a prosthetic, but he didn't let it slow him down.

Hiccup watched as the female Omega was pulled off the softened, raised platform they bred on and led slowly into the other crate. By then, Hiccup's crate was already locked and being wheeled out of one of the many breeding rooms and down to the wash rooms. He sat uncomfortably in his crate. Breakers like him were forced to wear these condom-like protectors on their members, only these were attached to straps that wrapped around his hips snugly and locked in the back. This device provided protection and prevented the male Breaker from impregnating his trainee. His was currently hot and uncomfortable, because of his release, but he would have to wait until he reached the wash rooms and they took it off his and gave him a proper showering.

He thought of the female Omega, she was young, just barely past her first heat and was paired up with him a week ago to be broken in. Hiccup was everyone's first choice when It came to breaking in youngsters. He was experienced but very gentle with them, always taking things slow and making sure they didn't get hurt. And he was very obedient to the workers and his handler and rarely needed reinforcement, partly because he wasn't as big as some of the other Beta's and couldn't fight back against orders as well, but mostly it was because he had simply grown out of the rebellious stage that most of them went through. He knew his job and he did it well. Overall, he was easy to work with.

Being a Beta and a Breaker also meant he trained young Alpha's as well as Omega's. He had a high tolerance for pain, which had come from having an abusive handler at a young age. He was patient as workers and his current handler worked with young Alphas, training them to breed correctly and cause the least amount of pain as possible and deliver the highest chances of impregnating Omegas. So Hiccup would lie there, strapped to the softened, raised platform in one of the circular breeding rooms as a young Alpha would pound into him, uncoordinated and without rhythm, frantically attempting to breed as the workers and Jamie handled the situation and gradually trained the young Alpha over several weeks to be more coordinated and more controlled and teach him to not simply rape his breeding partners.

Hiccup's life was hard, but he slept well at night and was thankful that he wasn't required to bear kits, at least not at this stage in his life at the mill.

After he had been bathed and cleaned properly in one of the wash rooms, his crate was being wheeled back by Jamie to his stall in hall seventeen on the fifth floor.

"You did good today, Hiccup," Jamie praised, as they neared Hiccup's stall. Other seasonals that lived in the same hall as Hiccup all yipped for food or attention through the floor to ceiling bars of their stalls as Jamie and Hiccup passed. "I feel confidant that that little Omega will do just fine with her first real breeding session." Hiccup ignored the other seasonals and just wanted to get back to his stall so he could lie down in his straw nest and sleep.

He wasn't expecting to see North at the door of his stall, standing there as if waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, North, what brings you here?"

"Ah Jamie! Good news! Here is new Omega to be broken in by Hiccup," North gestured to inside the stall next to Hiccup's. Hiccup couldn't see the Omega, by the angle of his crate, but he could hear its frantic breathing. Poor thing, must be near hyperventilating. He watched Jamie's reaction as he came around to look at the omega through the stall bars.

"Wow," Jamie exclaimed, crouching down to get a better look and appear less threatening. "He's a beauty, huh?"

"Da!" North exclaimed, clipping the Omega's files and feeding instructions on a certain slab against the bars of the stall. "He is skinny, but with proper diet, he will fill out. He is right out of wild! Tooth think's he may be one of the last of his kind!"

"Must be," Jamie stared, wonder-struck. "Can't remember the last time I saw a Winter Seasonal."

Hiccup still couldn't see the Omega, but from what he gathered, It was a male and from the wild, and he was a Winter Seasonal. He had never trained a winter seasonal.

"Is true," North continued, "Very rare, and he is virgin. Tooth wants him to be broken in slowly."

"Well buddy," Jamie looked over at Hiccup, "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you. We'll start tomorrow, but for now, just get acquainted." Jamie wheeled the crate to Hiccup's smaller of the two stall doors, designed for a seasonal to go straight from a crate and into the stall. With a click and a hiss, it lifted as the crate swung open and Hiccup crawled out into his roomy stall. The stall's weren't bad, they had water constantly, and food when feeding times came around, and they were rather spacious, at least a good square by square of thirty feet and were cleaned each day and replenished with fresh straw every morning. Every seasonal could see his neighbor through the bars that separated the stalls.

Hiccup looked over to inspect his new neighbor and cautiously crept over, sniffing the air surrounding the Winter Seasonal. The Omega was little, skinny, and was very pale with a shock of wild, white hair adorning his head. The poor thing was huddled at the right back corner of his stall, since his was the last stall in the isle. Hiccup sat and watched him carefully, noting how he panted and hid his face in his knees, curling up and appearing as small and non threatening as possible.

"He has been like this all day," North explained to Jamie as they watched for any reaction from either seasonal. "Everything is new to him."

"Its understandable. Poor thing is shaking. Hopefully Hiccup can get him to relax some." Jamie said, watching with sad eyes as the little Omega whimpered in his corner.

"Come," North said, "Perhaps he relax more if we left."

Jamie nodded in agreement and pointed a finger at Hiccup, a silent command to _be good_.

Hiccup watched as the two disappeared down the hall, continuing their conversation

Hiccup sat and watched the Omega for a little while, silently calculating him with experienced eyes. He was attractive at least, even if his bones lacked a little meat, but Hiccup had always been a bit on the scrawny side himself. He noticed the Omega hadn't been fed yet, and he knew he wasn't supposed to share his food, but he still had some food in his bowl and he wasn't very hungry. Walking silently over to his food bowl he gathered up some of his leftovers from breakfast. There was a half eaten tomato and a few apple slices along with some mash, but that was mostly dried up. Carrying the half of tomato and the apple slices, he made his way back to the bars separating their stalls. He didn't have to look to know the little Omega was watching him.

Hiccup dipped his head in a non-threatening manner and reached through the bars and placed the tomato and apple slices on the straw covered floor.

"I'm Hiccup." He spoke in their native tongue and when he looked up at the Omega and they made eye contact, green meeting blue, the Omega did not avert his gaze. Hiccup took it as a good sign and turned calmly turned and walked over to his nest of straw he had made and circled around it before bedding down to take a nap and relax for a bit. He was tired after all of the morning's events and by the dark circles under the Omega's blue eyes, he assumed his morning hadn't been too easy either, but he must have been starving.

Fifteen minutes later, he had nearly fallen asleep when he heard the quiet pitter patter of bare feet against the stone flooring of the stalls (beneath the straw) and the quiet munching of the offered tomato and apple slices. Hiccup gave a half smile and fell asleep.


	3. The First Night

Thank you for the reviews! As for your questions, you'll just have to keep reading! :P

* * *

When the evening feeding time came around, a stocky man walked by each stall and scooped brown mush into each feeding bowl. The seasonals paced and behaved very animated, bobbing their heads up and down in excitement and yipping and barking for their food. Jack remained in his corner, not moving but watching as Hiccup did the same, pacing the front of his stall while making a low sound in his throat. His green eyes were focused on the man filling up each food bowl with the brown mush. The man finally got to the end of the hall and scooped out Hiccup's portion and then Jacks.

The hall had quieted with only the sound of the seasonals wolfing down their meals and humming in delight. Jack watched as Hiccup ate, bending down low to his bowl and scooping the mush up into his mouth. Jack looked longingly at the food in his bowl, he was hungry, but the shared tomato and apple Hiccup had given him had been enough to stave off his stomach for a little while longer. He was too scared and too tired to move from his spot in the corner. It wasn't the most comfortable, by now his legs were starting to cramp and his neck ached from hiding his face in his knees, but his breathing had calmed and leveled out to a slow, steady intake and release.

Hiccup was done with his portion in record time, and when he had finished, he sat back on his haunches and licked his hands clean, slightly purring at the warmth that sank into his belly. As he cleaned himself, he noticed that his Omega neighbor's ration was untouched and he looked over his shoulder to see the little Omega still huddled in the corner of his stall. Green eyes studied him with curiosity, knowing he must've been hungry. After a moment of debating, Hiccup decided to let the Omega be, if he had accepted Hiccup's tomato and apple slices, surely he would eventually eat his food.

Hiccup drank some of his water and returned to his nest where he lay down to groom himself more after his meal. He stretched out his prosthetic leg and made a face as if it ached. Jack watched silently, his blue eyes peeking shyly over his knees.

They sat like that for a while, Hiccup grooming himself quietly as Jack watched. Watched as Hiccup's face gradually became more tired and his tongue lazy. With one last like to his shoulder, he settled his head down in his arms and released a tired sigh. Jack was tired too, and he envied how relaxed the Beta seemed to be. Jack wanted to sleep but was too frightened to relax enough for his eyes to shut. Jack once more looked over at his bowl of food, which had long lost its warmth and he cursed his missed opportunity of having a warm belly of food. He bit his lip and remained where he was.

The evening dragged on, all the seasonals settling down after their meals into their nests. They weren't all humanoids, though the majority of them were. There were a few interbred species among them. One was a female that looked much like a cat, her irises slits and her ears long with furred tips. She also had a tail and her body shape was long and lean. Another was a male that had dark fur all over, along with a short tail and long ears. He was large and intimidating to Jack, but he was a ways down the isle, and for that he was grateful.

Jack watched wide eyed at them as they all eventually nestled down and fell asleep.

Jack had started to relax just slightly along with the others, but then the lights overhead were shut off and they were thrown into darkness. Jack yelped, loud and embarrassing and it echoed throughout the hall. Some of the seasonals grunted at him in their sleep, complaining about the loud noise. Jack's eyes were impossibly wide, as they started to adjust to the darkness. His hands slapped against the ground of his stall, feeling around for any kind of security. He pushed his back up against the back stone wall of his stall and whimpered under his breath. He quickly started hyperventilating again, his feet pushing desperately against the ground, pushing away straw and anything that tickled his feet. Where was his food bowl? Where were the bars of his stall that kept everything and everyone dangerous out? He couldn't see them well, were they still there? His harsh breathing and whimpering emanated loudly throughout the hall, but all the other seasonals did their best to ignore him, not caring if he was on the verge of having a heart attack out of fear.

At home, back at his lake, there was always light at night, there was always the moon, but here, the moon was blocked out by stone and fences and he was scared. The was a little light coming from the EXIT signs over the doors at the end of the hallways but that was all. He only had the back wall of his stall, which he kept himself pressed up against. With all his desperate pushing to get as close against the wall as possible, he had moved himself out of his corner, which scared him even more. His voice hitched and choked as fresh tears fell from his eyes. He was scared and he couldn't breath and it was dark, it was _so dark_.

Little did he know a pair of silent green eyes watched him from his neighboring cell.

Jack eventually found a corner again but it was the one to the left, and he pressed himself hard against it, sobbing and whimpering in misery. He realized he was pressed up against the back wall and the bars separating his and Hiccup's stalls. Fear filled him as he realized how close he was to the Beta, that Hiccup could simply reach through the bars to attack him. But his fear of the dark overpowered his fear of the Beta. At it did until he heard a quiet shifting of feet in Hiccup's stall and there was suddenly warmth settling cautiously down beside him. He wanted to move away, he wanted so badly to _get away_, but he froze in fear and his breathing halted.

He could hear Hiccup's calm breathing beside him and the warmth his body offered. Jack didn't dare move, he didn't dare breathe. His crying hadn't stopped fully, tears still rushed down his face and he wondered if the other could here the frantic pounding of his heart.

One of Hiccup's hands came slowly through the bars and gently grasped Jack's closest wrist. The moment he felt Hiccup grab him, Jack flung his weight away from the bars and yelped loudly, not caring if he annoyed or woke the others. He shrieked and thrashed and pulled but Hiccup's grip held firm. Jack's heart was racing, and he was hyperventilating again, all while squeaking pathetically in an attempt to get the Beta to let him go. But Hiccup was bigger than Jack and was therefore stronger. Jack was also exhausted from the day's trauma. Hiccup recognized this and cooed low in his throat in a soothing manner, the way mothers did to calm their kits. Jack wrist hurt from yanking against it with all his wait. Hiccup held firmly on him and just waited him out. Sure enough after a few minutes, Jack collapsed, exhausted from his fit and lay gasping and whimpering on the floor.

Hiccup reached his other hand through the bars to pull the Omega as close to him as possible and lie him with his back against the bars. He then laid down with his chest against the bars, all the while cooing soothingly to calm the Omega's racing heart. He placed one hand over Jack's chest, over his heart and rubbed it gently, willing it to slow and calm down. Jack wheezed where he lay, his mouth open and panting. He felt his senses cloud and his breathing seemed to hitch from the panic attack. He then felt a warmth against his back and a warmth rubbing his chest and it did calm him, it made him drowsy.

From exhaustion and trauma, Jack finally passed out with the feel of Hiccup's breath in his hair.

* * *

When Jack woke the next morning, It was to the sound of the other seasonals pacing and yipping in their cells, all eager for their breakfast. Jack was still by the bars separating his and Hiccup's stalls. He was comfortably curled up in the corner, and exhaustion clung heavily to him as he raised his head of white hair, tousled from sleep to see Hiccup pacing at the front of his cell, waiting for his breakfast. Jack blinked sluggishly and felt too weak to get up. He lay his head back down against the flooring and sighed brokenly. He didn't move or even stretch. His stomach ached horribly from hunger and his mouth felt dry but he couldn't find the will power in him to get up. His neck ached from lifting his head alone. He doubted he could walk over to his water bowl.

Soon he heard the door opening at the end of the hall and the stocky man make his way down the long hall, scooping warm mush mixed with chopped up apples and carrots into each seasonal's feed bowl. Jack didn't lift his head to look, he was too tired to. He felt sick and he didn't want to move, not even for warm mush and apples. His mouth watered at the thought of them though and his stomach pains grew.

Hiccup received his ration and happily started devouring it. Jack's bowl was filled and the stocky man was too distracted by his pair of headphones and his music to notice that Jack didn't stir, but remained deathly still in the corner. Hiccup did notice however.

Hiccup paused in his eating and looked back at Jack, waiting for him to get up and eat, after all he had to eat something, but to Hiccup's growing concern, the small omega didn't even look to his bowl. Hiccup started to tentatively go back to eating, but found it less appetizing with the worry swirling in his stomach.

New seasonals that he had trained were often hesitant and scared the first day, but the ones he had trained had always been born in a mill and raised in it. They knew to eat and they knew not to be scared of the dark and they knew they were relatively safe. No one had ever been like this, not eating and so terrified that they had a panic attack. Non of the seasonals he had trained had never been plucked from the wild and thrown into a new and terrifying world. And who knew when the little Omega had had a proper meal in the wild before he was captured.

With those being his thoughts, Hiccup scooped up a bit of mush in his hand and brought it over to where Jack lay on the other side of the bars, his back turned toward them. His eyes were open and distant. Hiccup reached through the bars with a bit of still-warm mush on his fingers and gently pushed them against Jack's lips. Jack didn't move or even blink.

Hiccup hadn't caught the Omega's name so he improvised and for the first time since their first introduction, he spoke. When he did, it was in a soft, soothing tone.

"C'mon Snowflake, you gotta work with me here." He offered as he pressed more mush up against Jack's lips. It frightened him when Jack didn't respond. Hiccup had seen seasonal's like this before, when he was younger, seasonals that had lost their will to eat or sleep or do anything. It was always frightening to witness but he refused to give up on the Omega before him.

He could feel that Jack had a touch of a fever when he touched his face. Hiccup turned and scampered over to his water bowl and scooped up one hand full and brought it back to Jack and let it drip over the other male's temple. That got him and Jack blinked and gave a small shudder, much to Hiccup's delight. He quickly went back to fetch some more mush before bringing it over to Jack and trying to feed him again. This time when he pressed it against Jack's lips, Jack opened his mouth slightly and Hiccup pushed the food in with a relieved fall of his shoulders.

The warm food stirred something in Jack and he was blinking, as if realizing where he was again and he swallowed the food and sighed as it went down, warming him from the inside. Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder and urged him to sit up. He was immensely please when Jack attempted to. Hiccup helped as much as he could as Jack pushed himself up on shaky arms. That alone left Jack breathless. Hiccup smiled though, his eyes glinting.

"C'mon, Snowflake," He urged, walking back over to his own food bowl. "Yours is getting cold."

Jack looked at Hiccup and then to his bowl. With a renewed hunger, he slowly found the strength to crawl over to his food bowl. He had almost stopped halfway to go back to the safety of his corner, but when a whiff of smell from the food reached him, he couldn't refuse it. When he reached it, he gave a soft sob of relief and slowly cupped the warm mush in his hands, treasuring it, and brought it to his mouth, thanking the moon above for it. It warmed his belly and he slowly ate nearly every bite. Hiccup watched him from the corner of his eye and was content that the Omega was finally eating.

After having is fill of his breakfast, Jack slowly made his way over to his water and drank desperately from it. Hiccup watched him intently, having been long done with his serving. He noted how much better the Omega looked just from eating a bit and drinking.

Jack jumped when Hiccup started speaking.

"What did they name you?" He asked curiously, his head tilted in questioning.

Jack hesitated and wasn't sure if he was supposed to look the Beta in the eye. "J-Jack." He answered timidly, lowering himself a bit as a sign that he was not the dominant one here.

Hiccup then walked over to the bars separating them, to wear Jack sat on the other side. Jack didn't move away, but he dipped his head and crouched a little, submitting to the higher ranking male. Hiccup nosed through the bars and sniffed the air around Jack Intently, His face a mix of expressions as he gathered silent information. Jack didn't dare look Hiccup in the eye.

From what Hiccup could gather from Jack's scent, Jack was three to two years younger than he was. He wreaked of the smell of an Omega and he was definitely a virgin. Hiccup vaguely wondered if Jack had a panic attack last night simply because of the _dark_, what would he do when he was being pinned down and bred?

Hiccup brought his head back from the bars and gave a little snort, clearing his nose.

* * *

Next Chapter will be NSFW...probably.

`3`

Review!


	4. The first session

**Heres another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

After finishing their morning rations, Hiccup retreated back to his nest to groom himself while Jack sat and watched, a little unsure of what to do. He had thought he heard Hiccup's handler say they were to start Jack's training today. What that training was exactly, he didn't fully understand. Jack settled down in his little corner, silently watching all the activity going on around him. Seasonals were being lead in and out of their stalls, each having different duties and schedules. As a little time went by, he had buried his head in his knees and eventually dozed off, not intending to.

Hiccup watched the little Omega silently, wondering if he had any clue to what he was in for. Hiccup had silently confirmed to himself earlier that the Omega's food had been added to, with a drug to help move along the training process. Hiccup's eyes traveled over Jack's body, noting that the effects of the medication hadn't taken effect yet. Hiccup rested his head down upon the straw and waited.

* * *

Jack didn't know how much time had passed when he woke. He did notice that it was hot, really _hot_. He groaned softly at the feeling and blinked his eyes open slowly. His view came into focus far too slowly for his liking and his limbs felt heavier than usual. Lifting his head slowly, he let his knees drop away from his chin and he moved to stand but stopped with a gasp as his lower stomach cramped painfully. He looked down at himself in shock, laying a shaking hand over his stomach, willing it to settle. He looked ahead at his water bowl across his stall with a pleading expression. He felt hot, had cramps and the room was a bit blurry. He went to move his legs and when he did, he heard a _squelch_ and looked down in confusion to see a single trail of thick, translucent liquid slide down his inner thigh.

Jack then began to panic.

It was too soon, his heat wasn't due for at least two more weeks. He usually felt it coming on too, like a storm that brewed slowly into existence. But this was so sudden, too sudden. He pressed a hand against his head and sank to his knees in the straw, wincing when he felt the liquid between his legs drip beneath him. He wracked his brain for an explanation. Had he lost track of the weeks? Was there something medically wrong with him? In a desperate attempt to understand the current situation, he looked up helplessly to Hiccup, thinking perhaps he would know what was going on.

Jack's shoulder's stiffened and his brow evened out as he was met Hiccup's green eyes. Hiccup had quickly become a source of comfort to him, however little he offered. But when he looked up to see the Beta, sitting stiffly in his stall, his gaze piercing through Jack, he suddenly felt afraid of him. More so than he ever had before.

Hiccup stared at him so darkly, Jack almost didn't recognize the look he was receiving. But when his eyes caught the Beta's half hard member between his legs, he understood.

Jack slowly caved under the pressure of Hiccup's lustful stare. Jack sank to the ground, in a show of fear and submission. He realized he probably reeked of the smell of his unnatural heat, thus driving the poor Beta crazy. Jack barely noticed the other Beta's in the warehouse, pacing and puffing like crazy from the scent of his heat, he was too afraid to break his locked gaze from Hiccup.

He jumped when Hiccup suddenly spoke.

"Feeling hot?"

Jack struggled to answer.

"I...I d-don't understand...I'm not due for another few weeks..."

Hiccup finally pulled his sharp gaze away and closed his eyes, breathing deep to calm his senses a bit. Jack relaxed a bit.

"They mixed AHS into your morning ration, I could smell it earlier." Hiccup said, turning to hide his erection from Jack.

"A...AHS?" Jack asked, his eyes falling to his food bowl in mild horror.

"Artificial Heat Stimulation." Hiccup explained. "Makes you..." His eyes flicked down to Jack's gentiles, trying not to stare as arousal dripped down from between the Omega's legs. "easier to work with." he finished, once again tearing his gaze away and breathing deeply. The smell of Jack's heat made him dizzy with want. Other Omegas he had broken in had all gone through this, and he had never really had a problem controlling himself around them. But Jack was...different somehow...and that frustrated him.

"It's not as powerful as a real heat," Hiccup continued. "Its merely for your training. If you pass training, your real heats will be reserved for an Alpha."

"No...no no no, I don't want this." Jack stammered, lowering his white head of hair in an attempt to bring in more air to his lungs. He could feel his body constricting in another cramp and he whimpered through it, tugging at his hair with both hands, coming close to ripping the white strands out.

Hiccup ignored him for sometime, at least he tried to. He knew what was coming and he wanted to offer as much comfort as he could during the process. But breathing in another lungful of Jack's scent, he started to doubt his ability to control his urges.

* * *

Jack had tried to fight when they came for him, they being Jamie and three other caretakers. His mind still felt foggy though, his limbs heavier, making it difficult to bring them to attack. He eventually found his corner again, pressing himself into it as much as possible, willing himself to become invisible. But they attached leashes to his collar and dragged him out. He struggled weakly all the way to the crate. There was a treat in the crate for him, but he hardly noticed it, too preoccupied trying to keep his breathing in check.

His crate was wheeled down several halls and then into an elevator onto a different level. Jamie kept up behind him, wheeling Hiccup in his own crate. When they reached one of the circular breeding rooms, Jack was pulled out by two of the caretakers, each pulling him by the leashes on his collar.

Jamie pulled out a communicator and spoke into it, looking up at the rooms above, talking to the doctors keeping track through the large windows.

"The Omega is responding to the AHS accordingly," Jaime explained. "Are we good to go up there?"

The head doctor scheduled to monitor the session spoke back to Jamie, his voice coming through on a set of speakers. "All set up here, please attach the sensor monitors to their collars."

Jack struggled against the two caretakers as they worked together to get him to the softened, raised platform. Jack pushed and pulled against them, trying to break free of his collar to no avail. The caretakers were trained and knew how to deal with seasonals that fought back. One looped Jack's wrists together and pushed his shoulders down while the other gathered his kicking legs. The laid him down on his front, his rear laying on the raised half of the platform. He yipped in panic as he found his legs spread and strapped in, binds wrapping around the back of his knees and holding them in place on either side of the platform. His wrists were securely tied down in a similar fashion near his head.

The room spun and Jack dropped his head in exhaustion, grunting pitifully as another cramp clenched his stomach. He felt hot and sick, and he couldn't seem to get enough air in.

Hiccup watched as Jack was strapped safely to the platform, his legs spread in reluctant invitation. Hiccup held obediently still as a protector was slid over his arousal and strapped around his hips, built and designed to keep him from impregnating his trainees. A sensor monitor was clicked into his collar, reading his vitals and sending them up to the computer's above for the observer's to read and keep track of. A sensor monitor was also attached to Jack's collar. His readings blared up on the computers, his heart rate and breathing racing.

Hiccup looked up to see through he windows, once again making the room feel like a fish bowl. He was surprised and momentarily distracted by the presence of the company's owner, Pitch Black. He stood close to the window, watching the scene below with his arms crossed, a calculating look about him.

Hiccup was brought back to the task at hand when Jamie tugged at his collar and let him approach the laid out Omega.

Everyone quieted down, the doctors above monitoring and watching while Jamie spoke quietly, giving orders to the three other caretakers and to Hiccup. Jamie watched Hiccup closely, all the while speaking in quiet tones of encouragement, to both Hiccup and Jack.

"Nice and easy Hiccup, take your time." He instructed and Hiccup did as he was told, slowly approaching up behind Jack as Jamie allowed him to. Jamie spoke to Jack too, trying to calm him as the Omega gasped against the platform, body stiff and quivering.

Jamie let a warm hand gently message Jack's nape, speaking to him softly. "Easy Jack, shh...just relax...relax." Jamie messaged against a special spot on the back of Jack's neck and Jack melted under his touch.

Jack found himself letting out a deep breath, his body shaking with anticipation. Jamie's fingers were strong and warm, delving into his neck muscles and Jack was amazed as he felt the tension start to slowly melt away under the handler's ministrations. Jack panted, open-mouthed, against the platform. The room was still spinning slightly, and it was still hot. There was a fire in the pit of Jack's stomach, the muscles cramping and relaxing repeatedly. Jack groaned against the platform, trying to focus on his breathing and the fingers messaging his neck. Sound slowly started to become meaningless an fade from his attention. His mind reeled at the thought of what was happening.

He was _hot_. He was _wet._ He was about to be _bred._

The thought scared him, it scared him because it caused more of his arousal to drip from between his legs and he tilted his hips ever so slightly. It excited him, because of his heat, he felt he might actually want this. To end the miserable heat, to end the cramps, he figured it might be worth it. He couldn't think straight, all he knew was that he wanted the heat and the cramps to go away. He wanted help.

Through the heat and the haze he mind repeated itself over and over in his head.

_Help me Hiccup. _

Then there was heat over him and a _hot, wet _tongue licking his nape where Jamie's fingers had messaged earlier and he keened at that, his back arching slightly. The heat above him covered him completely and he relaxed under its weight and in its shadow. He heard himself whining, high and desperate while his hips moved slightly, rubbing against the platform to offer some friction. The hot mouth that sucked against his neck purred, low and comforting, relaxing him as more weight settled over him and he was suddenly arching and bowing his back.

There was pressure as Hiccup sank slowly into him, the sound alone enough to make Jack cry out in surprise and arousal.

It _**ached. **_

Jack's mouth fell wide open in a breathless cry. It felt weird and right at the same time. It hurt, but not as much as the heat and cramps did. It took several minutes to take Hiccup in completely, inching in very slowly until Hiccup's hips were flush against his ass. Only then did Jack notice sound again.

"Breathe Jack," Jamie coached softly, his fingers returning to message Jack's nape. Jack was gaping, like a fish out of water as Hiccup remained very still, panting and curling over the smaller seasonal, fighting for control over his instincts. Jack finally sucked in a shaky breath and then released it, struggling to repeat the process. He was shaking and he could feel Hiccup shaking too, most likely from trying to suppress the urge to start snapping his hips into the tight heat of the Omega.

It seemed forever until Jamie watched Hiccup carefully, ready to take control if the Beta lost his battle against his instincts.

"Okay Hiccup," he started slowly, watching for any reaction. "Easy does it."

With that, Hiccup gave a gentle roll of his hips and closed his eyes along with Jack, both of them sucking in a quick breath of air at the movement. Hiccup repeated the motion, this time with a little more authority and Jack whined loudly, his hips shuddering. Another roll and Jack was climaxing, taken surprised by it and opening his mouth is a soundless cry. Hiccup's hips gave a start as Jack squeezed around him, almost painfully.

"Wait Hiccup," Jamie stopped him from thrusting and Hiccup nearly whined at the denied request to simply thrust into the tight, wet heat. He waited a few minutes until Jack had stopped shaking so badly. When Jamie gave him the green light, he rolled his hips again to find that Jack seemed more relaxed now. Hiccup found it a little easier to slide in and out and so he set a slow, gentle pace. The sounds of heavy breathing and the wet noises of their breeding filled the circular room. Jack moaned and yipped against the platform, drool puddling under his open mouth as Hiccup bred him, thrusting and trying different angles. Jack's hips moved on their own, rocking with Hiccup's rhythm as he felt his stomach coiling tight again.

When Hiccup thrust against his prostate, Jack arched his back violently, keening as Hiccup continue grinding against that spot. Hiccup leaned down to breathe against Jack's ear and purred low and deep. Jack was instantly climaxing again, and at the feeling, Hiccup's hips shuddered and he grunted as he found his release as well, rolling his hips until they both finished.

Jack shivered and listened to Hiccup's harsh breathing against his ear as the heat of his body, very slowly started to fade.

Jamie was quick to gently pat Jack on his back and praise them both. He coaxed Hiccup to slip out of Jack and return to his crate as Jack was being untied.

Pitch Black's voice was then sounding over the speakers.

"Well done, Mr. Bennett, continue Jack's training with the Beta. He will be scheduled to be bred by an alpha in 15 days."

Jack hardly remembered anything after that.


End file.
